gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Aron Wright (Songwriter)
you were involved in the previous deletion discussion for this article. I think charting on the Billboard charts meets WP:NMUSIC. Some of the article has some NPOV issues. I think this is probably good to accept on the notability front, I would probably want a little cleanup of the prose. Your thoughts? Bkissin (talk) 21:36, 22 October 2018 (UTC)}} ---- Aron Wright is a songwriter, producer, and musician based out of Nashville, TN. He works out of his 100-year-old church in North Nashville. He has had over 50 song syncs in Film and Television, including 21 placements in Grey's Anatomy. He has also had placements in ''Empire'', Lucifer, The Good Doctor, Shameless, Shades of Blue, Pretty Little Liars, iZombie, and The Blacklist. His music has been featured in trailers/promos/ads for [[Ocean's 8|''Ocean's 8,]] [[The Rookie (TV series)|''The Rookie]], ''Careful What You Wish For'', Netflix's ''Between'', Jeep, Expedia and GQ. :30 Expedia|date=2017-03-13|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHqm_1s13Kk|access-date=2018-10-10}} Wright has written in all genres, from soul to pop to rock. His alter-ego rock project is called MAWR. Most notably, he wrote the title/hook for "Hallelujah" by Panic at the Disco, which peaked at #3 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart and "Walk Out On Me", which Courtney Love covered for the Grammy-nominated, Gold record, Empire: Original Soundtrack from Season 1. In 2017, his song "Rest in Peace" peaked at #38 on the Billboard Hot Christian Songs Chart, and in 2015, his song "In the Sun" peaked at #39 on the chart. His most recent cuts are “I Want You All To Myself” by Lucie Silvas Repertoire Search|website=repertoire.bmi.com|access-date=2018-10-10}} and “High Hope” by Patrick Droney. Repertoire Search|website=repertoire.bmi.com|access-date=2018-10-10}} Early Life Aron Wright was born in Little Rock, AR, but spent most of his childhood in St. Louis, MO. At 16 years old, his family moved to Johannesburg, South Africa. When he was 10, he learned how to play his first instrument, the trumpet. Last.fm|website=Last.fm|language=en|access-date=2018-10-10}} Wright grew up participating in high school marching bands and jazz ensembles, where he played the trumpet, bass trombone, and the tuba. Upon moving to South Africa, Wright picked up the guitar and was eventually encouraged to begin singing and composing his own music. Upon graduating high school, Wright moved to Nashville, TN, where he attended Lipscomb University and graduated with degrees in Spanish. Wright went on to teach Spanish for two years before deciding to pursue music full-time. He formed a band with his brother, Justin, and over the years got more involved in the Nashville music scene. He released his first album, Into the Woods, in 2008 and then began writing music for film and TV. In The Woods In 2008, Wright released his first solo LP, In The Woods, via Makeout Music Co. The album was produced by Mike Odmar at Sputnik Studios in Nashville, TN, and mixed by Grammy Award winner F. Reid Shippen. Since Wright's debut album, he has written and released multiple singles, along with a reworked rendition of "We Built This City", by Starship, and "Everybody Wants To Rule The World," by Tears For Fears. These singles would go on to being featured in the television series, Grey's Anatomy. "Build It Better" also featured in Season 1 of The Good Doctor. Collaborations Aron Wright wrote the hit single "Hallelujah" by Panic! at the Disco which peaked at No. 3 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart in May 2015. Repertoire Search|website=repertoire.bmi.com|access-date=2018-10-10}} The album itself, Death of a Bachelor (2016), scored No. 1 on the Billboard 200 chart after its release on January 15 through Fueled By Ramen. Death of a Bachelor was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Rock Album at the 59th Annual Grammy Awards. Aron co-wrote the song "Walk Out On Me" with Sean Van Vleet, which was performed by Courtney Love on the FOX television show "Empire". The song went on to being featured on the soundtrack "Empire: Original Soundtrack from Season 1" which was released by Columbia Records. In its first week, the album reached number one on the Billboard 200 with 130,00 album-equivalent units. It was also the first TV soundtrack to top the R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. The album was certified Gold in the United States in January 2016. Additionally, the album was nominated for a Grammy Award in 2016. Discography References